Moon Lit Adventures
by Phoenyx-Fyre-Writer
Summary: AU. Harry, Ron and Hermione find out Remus' secret. What happens when they go out during the full moon? Complete AU, Sirius never in Azkaban. Set in second year, no Lockhart.


**Hey A/all, this is written on request by wandamarie, so I dedicate this story to her, the main idea was her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I did, but it's sadly just not the case.**

**Summary: AU. Harry, Ron and Hermione find out Remus' secret. What happens when they go out during the full moon? Complete AU, Sirius never in Azkaban. Set in second year, no Lockhart.**

~o~

Hermione smacked herself on the forehead. "I've got it," Hermione said.

Harry jumped and stared at his best friend confused. "You've got what Hermione?" Harry asked.

Ron started and stared at Hermione as confused as Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What have we been trying to figure out for the past year?" Hermione asked impatiently.

Harry and Ron shared a look. "Hermione just tell us," Ron said tiredly.

Hermione huffed. "Fine, I should leave you to work it out yourselves, but I'll tell you. Professor Lupin is a werewolf," Hermione said in a hushed voice.

"He's a what?" Ron almost shouted.

"Sshh, you heard me. Think about it Harry, Professor Black's first rule for you is never go outside on a full moon. Whenever there is a full moon the next night or the night before Professor Lupin is always absent and Professor Binns takes History of Magic," Hermione said.

Ron looked at Harry. "I think she's finally gone balmy. Hermione, there is no way Dumbledore would allow a werewolf to be teaching class," Ron said.

Harry remained quiet thinking. "It's a full moon tonight. We could follow Professor Lupin under the invisibility cloak, see where he goes. We have the map as well. That way we know if he turns into a werewolf," Harry said.

Hermione bit her lip. "But Harry, that is breaking Professor Black's biggest rule for you," Hermione said.

"It's no worse than brewing Polyjuice in a girl's bathroom,"Harry said shrugging.

Hermione looked unsure.

"That's a great idea Harry. Come on Hermione, what better way to prove you were right, plus we'd be able to see a werewolf transform in front of us. Not many witches or wizards can say they have seen that," Ron said.

Hermione sighed. "Fine, but we better not get caught," Hermione said.

Harry and Hermione continued to take care of the Polyjuice Potion while Ron kept an eye on Professor Lupin on the Marauder's Map. At dinner time they headed down to the dining hall and ate a hurried dinner before rushing back to Gryffindor Common Room. Harry ran up to his room to collect the cloak, so they could leave at a moment's notice.

"Snape's gone into Remus' office… they are leaving together, Sirius has joined them. Come on let's go before we lose them," Harry said. Harry of course lived with Sirius and saw Remus regularly, while in class he called them Professor or Sir, outside of class they were Sirius and Remus.

The three kids pulled the invisibility cloak over them and hurried to the portrait hole. To their luck, Ron's older brothers Fred and George were entering the Common Room so they were able to slip out. Harry held the map as they moved as quickly and stealthily as they could with all three of them under the cloak. In a few more years the cloak wouldn't cover two of them, let alone all three.

They made their way to where Snape and Remus were held up by Arthur Weasley; or Professor Weasley as he was better known to the students of Hogwarts. Arthur taught Muggle Studies now that all of his children were at Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron and Hermione waited just within earshot and Harry cleared the map, now they could see Remus there was no need for the map anymore.

Finally Snape and Remus were able to make excuses to Arthur and continued down to the entrance hall where Sirius was waiting. "What took you so long?" Sirius asked.

"Arthur waylaid us. He seems to have forgotten tonight is a full moon," Snape said.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's go. We need to get to the shrieking shack before the moon rises," Sirius said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged excited looks.

The three adults continued out of the castle, unaware of the three children who were following them. They led down to the Whomping Willow and into the tunnel. Snape went with them to activate the wards and make sure Remus' potion was working correctly.

Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly followed down into the tunnel and followed along behind the adults grinning, eyes glinting with the thrill of adventure. They watched as Remus transformed into a harmless wolf and frowned in confusion.

"The wolfsbane is working as expected as usual," Snape said.

Hermione beamed at her two best friends. "That proves it, the wolfsbane potion is a potion that when drank turns a werewolf into a harmless wolf and allows the werewolf to keep his human mind," Hermione whispered.

The three kids were so distracted by this they didn't see Snape heading right for them until it was too late and he crashed into them. They fell and the cloak slipped off them. "Potter, Weasley, Granger. What do you think you are doing?" Snape asked in his most dangerous voice.

Sirius was furious with his Godson. "Harry James Potter, what on earth were you thinking? You know the rule about the full moon. Sorry Moony, I can't join you tonight, it seems I have a Godson to deal with," Sirius said.

Snape turned his attention to the other two children. "Well Weasley, what excuse do you have for being out of bounds after curfew on the night of a full moon?" Snape asked.

Ron gulped. "Hermione thought Professor Lupin might be a werewolf, so we thought we'd follow him tonight and find out if it was true," Ron said weakly.

"You what?!" Sirius shouted. "You thought one of your Professor's was a werewolf so thought you'd follow him?! I cannot believe this. What was your plan if you did run into a fully transformed werewolf?" Sirius demanded.

Hermione gulped. "We… we didn't think that far ahead Professor," Hermione said weakly.

Sirius was shaking with fury. "You, my boy, are in for the spanking of your life Harry. Come on, back to the castle with you. Ron, we'll be finding your father and you can explain to him this fool plan of yours," Sirius said.

Harry winced and squirmed unhappily. Sirius wasn't a very strict guardian, but putting himself in danger always got him a serious spanking.

Ron groaned miserably, with his father at Hogwarts there was no escaping the Weasley discipline. He knew he was in for a spanking just like Harry. One of the Weasley rules was no going out during the full moon.

"Since your parents are muggles, I will deal with you Miss Granger. I promise you however, your punishment will hardly be different from Mr Potter's, you can expect a spanking you will never forget," Snape said in a low silky tone.

Hermione let out a small whimper. So far she'd manage to avoid getting spanked during the adventures.

Sirius and Snape followed the trio back to the castle. "Come with me Miss Granger, to my office," Snape said. Snape ushered Hermione in the direction of the dungeons.

Sirius nodded goodbye and led Ron and Harry straight to Arthur's office and knocked. Arthur came to the door and looked in surprise. "Ron, Harry, what are you doing out of your Common Room?" Arthur asked.

"I'm afraid that's not all they were doing Arthur. Go on Ron," Sirius said.

Ron gulped. "Well Dad, you see, the thing is. Hermione, Harry and I have been trying to work out what is wrong with Professor Lupin and Hermione thought he might be a werewolf, so we decided to follow him tonight," Ron said.

Arthur stared at his son. "Inside Ronald Bilius," Arthur said in a low deadly calm voice. "If you'd excuse me Sirius, my son and I need to have a talk," Arthur said.

Sirius nodded. "Not at all Arthur, Harry and I will be having the very same chat I have no doubt," Sirius said.

Sirius guided Harry to his own office and let him in.

Down in the dungeons Snape and Hermione had reached Snape's office. Snape left Hermione by the door and crossed his office, putting his chair in the centre of the room. "I don't think I need to tell you how incredibly stupid what you did is. If Professor Lupin did not take the wolfsbane potion you very well could have died," Snape lectured. "Come here," Snape ordered.

Hermione whimpered stung by the insinuation that she was stupid. She slowly made her way to Snape.

Snape sat down and as soon as Hermione was in arms reach grabbed her wrist and tugged her over his lap. He grabbed her skirt and folded it up, tucking her shirt tails up as well. Skirt and shirt tails out of the way Snape hooked his thumbs into the waist band of Hermione's panties and pulled them down to her knees with a sharp tug. "Tell me why you are getting this spanking," Snape asked.

Hermione yelped when she was pulled over the stern Potion Master's lap. She yelped when she was bared and squirmed about. "B-because I went out after curfew to follow someone I suspected to be a werewolf during a full moon," Hermione said.

Snape nodded and brought his hand down on the small bare pale cheeks over his knee. He brought his hand down hard on the small thirteen year old bottom. "Next time you suspect something like this you will go to the Headmaster or, your head of House. You will not take it upon yourself to stick your nose where it does not belong," Snape lectured as he spanked hard, one spank per word. "You are supposed to be a smart young witch, not a stupid little girl who runs head first into danger," Snape continued, two hard spanks per word this time.

Hermione kicked and squirmed and started sobbing as the spanking started and continued, getting worse and worse as it continued. Each swat burned and sent a shock of pain through her bottom. "Owwwie! Please! I'm sorry," Hermione pleaded as she kicked and squirmed. Tears ran down her cheeks and her shoulders shook with her sobs.

Snape moved his spanks to Hermione's sit spots and upper thighs. "I am sure you are very sorry, but that's not good enough, you could have been killed tonight," Snape lectured punctuating each word with two hard swats.

Hermione finally stopped fighting and just sobbed her heart out laying limp over Snape's knee.

Seeing this Snape tipped Hermione further up on his knee so she was well and truly jack knifed over his knee and brought his hand down hard on her sit spots, five on each. He stopped and rubbed Hermione's back as she sobbed hard. When she had gathered herself a little Snape stood Hermione up and handed her a handkerchief.

Hermione howled at the last ten swats and sobbed hard. It took her a couple seconds to realise it was over and much longer to calm down. Hermione took the handkerchief and dabbed her eyes and nose as she hiccupped.

"You're a smart girl Hermione, now start acting like it," Snape said.

Hermione nodded as she continued to wipe her tears away.

"Come on Miss Granger. I will take you back to your Common Room. I suggest you go to bed," Snape said.

Upstairs Arthur was facing away from Ron. "Ronald, I cannot begin to tell you how disappointed in you I am," Arthur said in a low voice. He turned to face his son. "You broke one of the biggest Weasley rules put in place for your safety," Arthur said still softly. Arthur never raised his voice, he was always calm. Somehow though, his quiet disappointment was worse than Molly's screaming anger.

Arthur pulled out the armless high backed chair from behind his desk and placed it in the centre of the room. "Come here Ron," Arthur said softly.

Ron slowly made his way to his father and shifted nervously.

"Trousers and pants down then up over my lap please Ron," Arthur said disappointment heavy in his tone.

Ron gulped and nodded. He quickly pulled his jeans down letting them drop to his ankles then pulled his pants down to his knees. Not wanting to postpone the spanking now he was half naked he quickly upended himself across his father's lap.

Arthur adjusted his son until his bottom was the highest point on his lap. "You are getting this spanking because you were out during a full moon and following someone you suspected to be a werewolf. Because of that I will not be spanking you with my hand instead the ruler. You will get twenty four swats, twice your age," Arthur said. "Accio Ruler," Arthur said with a flick of his wand. The wooden ruler flew off the desk and into Arthur's hand.

Ron whimpered when he heard the amount he would be getting. He wasn't used to getting more than his age.

Arthur raised the ruler and brought it down sharply on Ron's bottom. He gave five swats to each cheek, four to each sit spot and three to each thigh. Each swat left a slight raised welt, which Arthur used as a gauge to make sure he didn't overlap the swats too much.

Ron was laying limp over his father's lap by the time the spanking was over. His pleas and apologies had fallen on death ears.

Arthur never knew how he continued to deliver a spanking when his kids were sobbing and pleading for the end of the spanking. Arthur picked his son up and sat him on his lap, hugging him tightly. "It's ok Ronnie, Daddy's got you," Arthur soothed.

Ron sobbed as he clung to his father. His bottom was on fire and he couldn't stop sobbing.

Sirius let Harry into his quarters and pointed to the couch, "sit," Sirius ordered shortly.

Harry obediently sat down. He was worried; he had never seen Sirius this angry before.

"I have never… I can't… what were you thinking Harry?" Sirius finally said. "I cannot begin to tell you how furious I am with you. Not only did you break the biggest rule, but you followed a man you believed to be a dangerous creature," Sirius said in disbelief. He flopped down in the armchair and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Trousers and briefs down and go stand in the corner while I calm down," Sirius said.

Harry gulped but went to do as he was told, heading over to the corner and pulling his jeans and briefs down to his knees.

Sirius let Harry stand there for a while. Finally he deemed himself calm enough to deal with his Godson. He got up and summoned the hairbrush. Seating himself on the couch he looked up at Harry, "come here Harry," Sirius said.

Harry crossed the room and stood next to his Godfather.

"What you did went above and beyond normal misbehaviour, not only did you put yourself in grave danger, you broke a very serious rule. I'm going to give you a hairbrush spanking now, you'll be grounded for a week and for each night you'll be getting a bed time spanking," Sirius said. "Now over my lap," Sirius sighed.

Harry held back a choked sob and lay himself over his Godfather's lap.

Sirius pinned Harry over his lap and raised the brush bringing it down hard on his Godson's bottom.

Harry yelped at the first swat, the first swat always took him by surprise. After the first more came and it was worse because it was the brush.

Sirius continued bringing the brush down on his Godson's bottom. He continued the spanking until Harry's bottom was a deep burning red as were his thighs and sit spots.

Harry was laying limply over his Godfather's lap sobbing his heart out.

Sirius picked Harry up and held him tightly in his arms. "It's ok Pup, it's all over, I forgive you," Sirius crooned as he rocked his Godson.

Harry clutched at Sirius as he sobbed into him, his bottom was throbbing. "I-I-I'm s-sorry," Harry sobbed.

Sirius nodded. "I know Pup, I forgive you. I love you so much Pup, too much to let you put yourself in danger," Sirius said soothingly.

Sirius held Harry until he fell asleep in his arms. He carried his Godchild into his bedroom in his quarters and placed him in his bed on his stomach. A quick transfiguration had Harry in night clothes and Sirius pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Night Pup," Sirius said.

~o~

**Well that was fun. I hoped you liked it. Read and Review and let me know what you thought. This one was a request from wandamarie so I hope you liked it.**


End file.
